I'am with you
by SilverSerenity5
Summary: Bunny schaute sie besorgt an: SetzunaSan, was ist los mit dir. War es so schlimm!“ Es war mein erster Kuss!“, antworte Setzuna automatisch, ohne nachzudenken. Bunny erschrak, als sie die tiefe Traurigkeit in Setzunas Stimme spürte.
1. Wenn Sehnsucht siegt

Wenn Sehnsucht siegt!

Dunkel Rote Augen wanderten über den Nächtlichen Sternenhimmel. Einmal mehr hatte Setzuna das Gefühl, die Sterne würden erlischen und die Dunkelheit fing sie ein.

Nur ein Gedanke, nur ein Lächeln hielt sie Aufrecht.

Als der Wind wieder zunahm schloss die Wächterin der zeit ihre Augen, das Rauschen der Blätter trieb sie mit. Da war es das lächeln, so süßlich. Die Kirsch roten Lippen von Setzuna verformten sich zu einen Lächeln, einen verträumten, Melancholischen Lächeln, aber ein Lächeln.

„Setzuna??.. Kommst du?", etwas unsanft zog sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell wandte sich die Dunkelhaarige Frau um und nickte Haruka zu.

Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Kaum saß sie im Auto, so schaute sie auch schon ihre andere Freundin tadelnd an.

„Was ist Michiru?? Entschuldige ich habe nur…!"

„Du hast was.. Setzuna?? Träumen nach gehangen?", es war kein Vorwurf der in Michirus Stimme mitschwang, eher Sorge. Sie hatte schon lange das Gefühl ihre Freundin würde von der Einsamkeit erdrückt. Immer zu war sie alleine gewesen.

Michiru wandte sich ab und fragte nicht weiter, sie wusste sie würde keine Antwort bekommen, Setzuna war wie das Meer, so geheimnisvoll.

„Na ja..", lenkte nun Haruka ab: „Selbst wenn wir zu Spät kommen, ich glaube Bunny wäre die letzte die uns einen Vorwurf macht."

Nun mussten alle drei lachen, auch wenn Setzunas lachen wie immer etwas Melancholisches hatte. So raste der gelbe Sportwagen die Straße hinab zu Bunnys Geburtstags Party.

Aufgeregt brachte Bunny den Salat zum Buffet. Beinah wäre sie über den kleinen Teppich im Flur gestolpert, das brachte ihr auch gleich Spott von Rei ein: „Oh Bunny, du wirst um Mitternacht 20 und kannst nicht einmal eine Schüssel tragen!"

Als wenn Rei in einen Armeisenhaufen getreten wäre, drehte sich Bunny um schrie: „Warum bist du immer so gemein zu mir. Ich…!"  
Doch sie kam nicht weiter als Makoto ihr die Schüssel abnahm: „Ich glaube mit 30 wirst du sie noch triezen Rei und du Bunny fällst voll drauf rein!"

Beide Frauen liefen Rot an, als sie das lachen von Minako und Ami hörten, doch ehe eine weiter reden konnte, klingelte es. Wie auf Kommando sprang Bunny zur Tür: „Das müssen sie sein!"

Haruka hatte noch nicht ganz den Finger von der Klingel genommen, als auch schon die Tür aufging und ihr, ihr Mondgesicht entgegenstrahlte.

„Hallo Bunny.. oh du siehst aber bezaubernd aus."

Bunny schaute die drei Kriegerinnen an und errötet: „Danke…!"

Setzuna wich unbemerkt einen Schritt zurück, den Haruka hatte recht. Eigentlich sah Bunny immer Bezaubernd aus, doch heute ganz besonders. Sie trug ein Rosa Kleid welches lang und Elegant bis zum Boden ging. Der Stoff am Dekollete warf leichte Wellen. Ihr Blondes Haar hatte Bunny in zarten wellen Hoch gesteckt, doch nicht ganz, wie Seide viel das Lange wellige Haar über ihren Rücken.

Michirus Stimme zog Setzuna aus ihren Gedanken: „Na Haruka, machst du anderen Frauen Komplimente."  
Die Blonde Frau lachte: „Du weißt das niemand schöner ist als du Michiru!"

Bunny lächelte und trat zur Seite: „Kommt herein, wir warten schon alle auf euch."

Die drei ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und betraten Bunnys Haus. „Wir entschuldigen uns, dass wir zu spät sind aber unsere liebe Setzuna musste ihren Tag Traum nachhängen!", erzählte Haruka in eine amüsierten Ton, wurde jedoch von Michiru in die Seite gestoßen.

Bunny wandte sich nun zu Setzuna, sie hatte sie nicht ganz wahrgenommen in der Dunkelheit. Sie sah nicht weniger Atemberaubend aus als Michiru in ihren Weißen Kleid. Die Kriegerin der Zeit trug ein Schwarzes langes Kleid, mit Spagetti Trägern. Es war ganz schlicht, doch es war wie gemacht für Setzuna.

Mit einen lächeln stand die Blonde Frau vor der Dunkelhaarigen: "Ich Träume auch sehr gerne!"

Setzuna wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von Rei unterbrochen: „Du Träumst ständig, darum verstehst du auch nix! Bähhh!"  
"Rei… du bist so gemein! Bähhh!", wandte sich Bunny um und streckte ihrer Freundin die Zunge heraus.

Diesmal war es nicht Makoto die sie unterbrach, sondern das Lachen von Haruka. Wieder liefen die beiden Rot an. Da erklang Musik aus der Anlage und Minako grinste.

„Nun aber Schluss mit Streitereien, jetzt ist feiern angesagt, genießen wir den schönen Abend." Die Freundinnen Nickten und schnell fanden sich alle in Gesprächen wieder. Minako Diskutierte mit Haruka über das neue Autorennspiel, welches in der Spielhalle aufgetaucht war. Besonders die kurven mussten erläutert werden. (Minako erwähnte nicht, das sie bisher nur eine Runde überstanden hatte) Direkt neben ihnen unterhielten sich Michiru und Ami.

Makoto und Rei hatte sich mit Bunny an das Buffet gesellt und Makoto wurde von Bunny für ihre Kochkünste gelobt.

Unbemerkt stand Setzuna am Fenster zur Terrasse, sie öffnet sie und verschwand durch einen kleinen spalt. Sie musste raus, nur eine Weile. Der Raum hatte sich gefährlich zusammen gezogen. Der Schmerz der seit Tagen Tribut forderte, war so stark wie noch nie gewesen.

Doch hier draußen bei den Sternen war fast alles in Ordnung. Oft fragte sich sie Kriegerin von Raum und Zeit, warum sie hier war. Ihre Aufgabe war längst erledigt, es waren friedliche Zeiten. Ein seufzen wich über ihre Lippen, es war schon Ironie. Als sie noch das Tor bewachen musste, da wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihre Prinzessin beschützen zu dürfen. Doch jetzt wo sie hier war und nicht wusste wo sie hingehörte, nein zu wem, da wollte sie fort.

Grade als Setzuna beschloss noch etwas die frische Luft zu genießen, kletterte eine gestallt durch den Spalt der Terrassen Tür. „Setzuna-San, warum bist du ganz alleine??", lächelte sie die junge Frau an und es war genau das Lächeln, welches Setzuna immer in ihren Träumen sah. Beinah wäre sie zurück gewichen.

Bunny die sich noch einen Reisball schnappen wollte, hatte bemerkt, wie Setzuna in den kleinen Garten verschwand. Schnell hatte sie sich bei ihren Freundinnen entschuldigt und folge Setzuna. Es tat ihr Leid, sie hatte Setzuna nicht richtig begrüßt und anscheinend viel es der sonst so starken Kriegerin schwer, sich in das Getümmel zu mischen.

„Oh Bunny, ach weißt du ich wollte nur etwas Frische Luft schnappen und die schönen Blumen bewundern!", lächelte Setzuna Matt als Antwort.

Die Blonde Frau betrachtet Setzuna und wollte grade den Mund öffnen, als Minako mit Schwung die Terrassen Tür öffnete. „Hey ihr zwei, wird das hier eine Privat Party??", grinste das Mädchen mit der Roten schleife und zog Bunny hinein: „Los wir wollen Flaschen drehen spielen." Bunny wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, doch schnell griff sie nach Setzuna und zog sie mit sich, sie wandte sich um und lächelte sie an. Fest hatte sie sich vorgenommen sie heute Abend nicht mehr alleine zu lassen.

Die Wächterin der Zeit wurde von dem Ruck geradezu überrascht und konnte nicht anders, als Bunny zu folgen.

Schnell Fand sie sich in einen Kreis wieder, zu ihrer Linken saß Michiru und zu ihrer Rechten Bunny, die ihre Hand immer noch hielt. Von dieser Hand ging so viel Wärme aus, so viel was nicht sein durfte.

Doch wieder war es Minakos Stimme, die sie in die Wirklichkeit zog. „Also da ich die Idee hatte!", gluckste sie zufrieden: „Darf ich anfangen. Alsoooo…… Auf wem die Flasche zeigt, der muss… ja der muss eine Minute lang Singen." Ein stöhnen wich vielen der Mädchen aus den Mund. Aber Minako lies sich davon nicht Irrtieren und drehte die Flasche mit Schwung.

Von einigen wurden die Flasche leicht Panisch beschworen, sich weiter zu drehen.

Zur Erleichterung vieler blieb sie bei Michiru stehen. Diese lächelte verlegen: „Ich hab es doch geahnt. Haruka grins nicht so!"

Die junge Frau mit den Türkisen Haaren stand auf und räusperte sich. Gespannt hörten ihr die andern zu und als die ersten Worte aus Michirus Mund wichen, seufzten die jungen Frau, besonders Minako und Rei.

Michirus Stimme war einfach unbeschreiblich schön, nicht ohne Grund war sie die Kriegerin des Meeres. Wie das Rauschen des Meeres, so beruhigend und sanft war ihre Stimme.

Rei lehnte sich an die neben sich sitzende Ami, diese lächelte.

Bunny lehnte sich ganz automatisch an Setzuna und lauschte Michiru. Die Dunkelhaarige Frau erschrak und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Die Sehnsucht, die sie den ganzen Abend unterdrückte, brach unvorbereitet hervor. Zum ersten Mal war sie dankbar um Harukas Unterbrechung, als Michiru mit ihren Vortag fertig war. Die Frau mit den kurzen Blonden Haaren Trug ein Tablett herein. „So meine lieben, damit ihr nicht einschläft!"

„Oh Sekt, klasse!" jubelten Minako und Bunny zu gleich.

Jedes der anwesenden Mädchen griff sich ein Glas und Bunny zwei. Sie hatte Setzunas Reaktion nicht bemerkt und reichte ihr Lächelnd ein Glas. „Lass uns anstoßen!"

Setzuna nickte nur und lies nicht von den Blauen Augen ab, erst als ihre Gläser sich berührten.

„Du bist dran Michiru!", rief Rei und wenig später war die Flasche wieder in Schwung gebracht. Die Aufgaben wurden mit dem Sekt immer gemeiner. So hatte Minako zum Beispiel ein gelbes Rüschenkleid aus Bunnys Kleiderschrank gekramt und die jenige auf dem die Flasche zeigte, musste es Anziehen. Bunny war zuerst beleidigt gewesen, den sie fand das Kleid sehr schön, doch nun lachte sie Herzhaft mit, als Haruka aus dem Bad kam.

Ohne auch nur auf das Lachen einzugehen, schnappte sich die Kriegerin des Windes ein Glas Sekt: „Lacht nur!", grinste sie und als sie das Glas geleert hatte, schnappte sie sich die Flasche. „Auf den die Flasche Zeigt, der muss sich eine Papiertüte über den Kopf ziehen, auf einen Bein hüpfen und „Alle meine Entchen" Singen und das Quaken nicht vergessen!"

Mit dem „Oh Haruka, das ist gemein!" geseufzte drehte sich die Flasche. Zielstrebig blieb sie bei Rei stehen. Diese schluckte unmerklich und stand Mutig auf. Als sie die Tüte auf den Kopf hatte hörte sie das Gekicher von Bunny. Dabei hatte sie noch Nichtmahl angefangen.

„Oh na warte du.", dachte Rei, als sie auf einen Bein hüpfte und das bekannte Kinderlied herab sang. Bunny viel nach hinten vor Lachen, aber nicht nur sie musste lachen, sogar Ami hielt sich krampfhaft den Mund zu.

Als die angehende Priesterin fertig war, warf sie grinsend die Tüte weg: „Das fand unser fast Geburtstags Kind lustig nicht? Also gut…", sie schnappte sich die Flasche. „Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, der Muss Bunny einen Kuss geben!"

„Was für einen Kuss??", fragte Ami in einer nervösen Tonlage, als die Flasche sich schon drehte. „Keinen Zungenkuss, aber einen Zärtlichen, auf den Mund!", antwortete Rei und lächelte Bunny an. Diese beobachtet die Flasche, es machte ihr nicht wirklich etwas aus, es hätte schlimmer sein können.

Die Flasche hielt und deutete fast in ihre Richtung, sie folgte ihr und schaute Setzuna genau ins Gesicht, die auf eine merkwürdige Art die Flasche anschaute, die auf sie deutete.

Haruka gab ihr einen Unsanften klaps. „Na dann Setzuna!" Nur Michiru schien die einigste zu sein, die annährend begriff was in Setzuna vorging.

Bunny war es die Setzunas Hand griff und lächelte. „Keine sorge, ich beiße nicht und ich nehme es dir auch nicht übel, es ist doch nur ein Spiel!"

Setzuna nickte, sie wusste sie musste das jetzt tun, alles andere würde sie verraten.

Noch einmal atmete sie Tief durch, ehe sie sich zu Bunny drehte.

Wie ein Engel saß die Blonde Frau da, so unschuldig, aber Setzuna musste sich nun endgültig von allen Gedanken los reißen, denn sie war nicht allein.

Immer noch ruhte Bunnys Hand auf der ihren, als sie sich vor lehnte und sich Bunnys Lippen nährte. Ganz zärtlich berührte sie die Lippen des blonden Engels und verweilte eine kurze Weile dort, ehe sie sich löste und das viel ihr nicht leicht. Die Berührung ihrer Lippen war schmerzhaft und wärmend zu gleich. Es war ungewöhnlich Still im Raum, Setzuna schaute verlegen und abwesend auf ihr Kleid. Es war Michiru die die Stille brach: „Hey nur noch 30 Sekunden bis Mitternacht, schnell wir brauchen Sekt."  
Eine kleine Panik brach aus und Gläser wurden gefüllt. Nur Setzuna saß regungslos da.

Bunny schaute sie besorgt an: „Setzuna-San, was ist los mit dir. War es so schlimm!"

„Es war mein erster Kuss!", antworte Setzuna automatisch, ohne nachzudenken oder gar aufzusehen. Bunny erschrak, als sie die tiefe Traurigkeit in Setzunas Stimme spürte.

Sie wollte ihrer Freundin zureden, doch einmal mehr zog Minako sie an diesen Abend fort.

„Los Bunny, steh auf!", lachte Minako und die Freundinnen zählten ab.

„Drei!"

„Zwei!"

„Eins"  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUNNY!!!!!"


	2. Der erste Kuss

Der erste Kuss

Als die Mädchen anfingen abzuzählen, hatte sich auch Setzuna aufgerappelt. Ihr war bewusst geworden, was sie eben zu Bunny gesagt hatte, nur langsam konnte die junge Frau einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Was sie um keinen Preis der wollte, war die Party von Bunny mit ihrer Stimmung zu drücken, so stellte sie sich zu den anderen und hob das Glas auf Bunnys wohl.  
Ihr Blonder Engel stand in der Mitte des Raumes, umringt von ihren Freunden und lächelte verlegen. Setzuna hielt ihr Glas zwischen ihren Händen und kreiste es, dabei beobachtete sie Bunny, wie sie ihre Geschenke öffnete, die ihr gereicht wurden.

Immer noch hatte sie das Gefühl, die weichen Lippen zu fühlen. Auch wenn es ihr erster Kuss gewesen war, so konnte sie sich niemand anderes Vorstellen, den sie küssen wollte.

Eine verräterische Röte schlich sich auf Setzunas Wangen. Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, wie konnte sie sich nur so gehen lassen, Bunny war die Königin der zukünftigen Stadt Silver Tokio.

„Setzuna, du bist die einigste, die Bunny noch nicht ihr Geschenk gegeben hat!", wurde Setzuna mal wieder aus ihren Gedanken gezogen. Haruka schubste sie etwas Richtung Bunny, die sich grade von einer durch geknuddelten Minako löste.

Setzuna lies das Glas auf den Tisch sinken: „Entschuldige… ich war in Gedanken!", mit diesen Worten kramte sie in Ihrer Handtasche und reichte Bunny eine kleine liebevoll verpackte Schachtel. Bunny schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die Schachtel entgegen nahm: „Schon Ok, Setzuna-San."

Neugierig öffnete sie das kleine Schächtelchen und seufzte begeistert auf. „Oh Setzuna, das ist wunderschön!" Die junge Frau zog eine Goldene Kette aus der Schachtel, an dem ein kleines Medallion baumelte. Es war Ovalförmig und mit feinen geschwungen Linien verziert.

Neugierig öffnete sie es, doch es war leer. „Ich hatte kein Foto von Mamoru, aber du hast bestimmt eins, ich dachte, so lang er bei seiner Fortbildung in Europa ist, kannst du ihn so bei dir tragen.", Weiter kam Setzuna mit ihrer Erklärung nicht. Bunny war ihr an den Hals gesprungen und schluchzte ihr glücklich ins Ohr: „Oh danke!"

Setzuna gab dem Impuls nach und umarmte das zarte Wesen: „Keine Ursache!"

Bunny hingegen, war nicht weniger abwesend als Setzuna. Immer noch hing sie dem Kuss nach. Er war so zärtlich gewesen, mehr als sie erwartet hatte. Aber nicht nur das, als Setzuna sich ihr so genährt hatte, hatte ihr Herz angefangen wie wild zu Schlagen, als wollte es seinen Gefängnis entfliehen. Für diesen einen Moment als sie Setzuna noch einmal so nah sein konnte, schloss sie die Augen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in das Schwarz – Grüne Haar.

Dieser Süßliche doch mystische Duft, der von Setzuna ausging beruhigte sie.

Nur ungern löste sie die Umarmung. „Also was spielen wir als nächstes??", fragte Makoto, die mittlerweile an ihren fünften Glas Sekt nippte.

„Wir sollten lieber klären, wie wir heute nach Hause kommen. Unsere liebe Haruka hier…" Michiru deute auf die Frau mit den blonden Kurzen haaren: „… scheint ja nicht ganz in der Lage zu sein irgendein Fahrzeug sicher zu Bedienen."

Die sieben Frauen schauten Haruka an, diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Es waren doch nur 6 Gläser!"

„Zu viel zum fahren.", mahnte Ami besorgt und amüsiert. Bunny sprang in die Mitte: „Na dann bleibt ihr eben alle über Nacht." „Aber wo sollen den alle schlafen??", wandte sich Michiru ein.

„Ach das ist kein Problem. Du und Haruka könnt das Bett meiner Eltern nehmen. Ami und Rei Chibi Usas Zimmer, es steht eh nur noch leer. Makoto und Minako können Shingos Zimmer haben, aber verratet es ihm nicht! Und Setzuna – San kann bei mir schlafen, so ist niemand alleine!"  
Die Freundinnen nickten, es war eine gute Idee, immerhin war Bunnys Familie eh auf einer Reise und so konnten alle ausgelassen feiern, ohne sich sorgen um zu viel Alkohol zu machen. Nur Setzuna hatte wieder dieses Gefühl, eins aus Angst und starker Sehnsucht.

Wie sollte sie nur die Nacht überstehen, auf eine Art freute sich ihr Herz, so nah würde sie ihren Engel nie wieder sein. Ja sie sollte einfach das Beste draus machen und wie immer über ihre Prinzessin wachen. Niemand wusste wie sie für Bunny empfand, es war ihr Geheimnis, welches sie Tief in ihren Herzen trug.

Während die junge Frau ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, hatte Makoto schon das nächste Spiel parat, es nannte sich Twister.

Zur Setzunas Erleichterung, hatte es nichts mit unfreiwilligen Aufgaben zu tun. Jedoch nach dem sie nach 10 Runden über Bunny hing und über sich Haruka hatte, wünschte sie sich zu dem Flaschen drehen zurück. So viel nähe war sie einfach nicht gewöhnt, als plötzlich Haruka in ihr Ohr Lallte. „Hey Setzu, das Spiel sollten wir öfters spielen.", doch weiter kam Haruka nicht, denn ihre Freundin Michiru hatte ihr einen heftigen hip in die Seite verpasst, es musste passieren, was passieren musste.

Die Kriegerin des Windes verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und viel auf Setzuna, diese wiederum konnte dem Gewicht ihrer Freundin nicht standhalten und landete auf Bunny.

Mit einem etwas entschuldigenden Blick versuchte Setzuna sich hoch zu stemmen, aber es war Sinnlos. Warum hatte Bunny unter ihr auch eine Art Brücke schlagen müssen, nun wurde sie so nah an Bunny gedrückt, wie nie zuvor. Sie konnte das Rot ihren Wangen gar nicht unterdrücken, als sie jede Rundung von Bunnys Körper an dem ihren spürte: „Tut mir leid! Haruka, bitte geh runter von mir!"

Michiru zog an ihrer Freundin: „Oh Bunny, Setzuna, das tut mir leid. Habt ihr euch wehgetan?" Sie hatte den Satz nicht ganz beendet, da viel sie auch schon mit Haruka nach hinten. Nun lag Haruka auf Michiru und lächelte: „Hey, du weißt doch das ich mit dir am liebsten spiele!" Die sonst so ruhige und immer Fassung behaltende Michiru lief knall Rot an: „Haruka, wenn du noch ein Glas Sekt trinkst! "Aber ein lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, ehe sie sich aus ihren Gefängnis befreite. Auch Setzuna hatte sich aufgerappelt und half nun Bunny hoch. Diese lächelte sie wie immer freudig an: „Es muss dir nicht leid tun."

„Um weitere Unfälle zu vermeiden, bin ich für einen netten Film, um den Abend ausklingen zu lassen!", lächelte Ami und hielt zwei Filme hoch. „Wir haben eine süße liebes Komödie und einen Horror Film."

Bunny und Michiru waren die einzigen, die für den Liebesfilm waren, alle anderen stöhnten so etwas wie: „Oh nein, ich hab keine Lust auf eine Schnulze!" So wurden sie überstimmt.

„Ich hab aber Angst vor Horror Filmen..", jammerte Bunny, als draußen der Regen einsetzte. „Wovor hast du keine Angst, Bunny?", triezte sie Rei mal wieder. Doch Bunny verzog nur Schmollend den Mund, dann mit einmal wandte sie sich um und griff nach Setzuna.

„Setzuna wird mich beschützen!", mit diesen Worten zog sie eine völlig überraschte Setzuna vor das große Sofa. Die anderen taten es ihr nach. Haruka und Michiru kuschelten sich in die rechte Ecke, Makoto und Minako setzen sich neben die Beiden und Ami und Rei beschlagnahmten die linke Seite.

Bunny kuschelte sich an Setzuna, als der Film anfing und flüsterte: „Ich sitze gerne auf dem Boden, ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus."

Die junge Frau neben ihr Schüttelte den Kopf, zu mehr war sie nicht in der Lage, denn sie versuchte Krampfhaft das Herzklopfen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es klopfte so heftig, das sie glaubte es würde den Raum erfüllen. Von dem Film, der mittlerweile angefangen hatte, bekam sie gar nichts mit, nur von dem Regen, der immer heftiger gegen die Scheiben prasselte. Ein Unwetter zog auf, aber nicht nur am Abendhimmel, sondern auch in Setzunas Herzen. Verstand und Herz kämpften gegeneinander. Warum war etwas, das sich so richtig anfühlte so Falsch. Warum war sie nicht ihr Schicksal und doch raubte sie ihr den Atem.

Plötzlich zuckte Setzuna zusammen, als Bunny ihren Kopf ganz fest an sie drückte. Ihr Herz beschleunigte sich und sie schluckte schwer. „Setzuna du hast ja auch Angst!", kicherte Bunny zu Erleichterung Setzunas. Diese nickte nur.

Die blonde Frau hatte wohl das Herzklopfen ihrer Freundin gespürt. Während sie den Film verfolgte, fragte sie sich immer wieder was ihre Freundin so beschäftigte, doch dann musste dieser Film so unglaublich gruselig werden. Blitzschnell hatte sie sich lieber bei dem wohligen Duft versteckt, als hinzusehen.

Setzuna wollte Bunny nicht weg drücken, als der Film endete, doch sie wusste sie musste der Situation entfliehen. Es war wieder ein Kampf, Herz gegen Verstand, das Herz siegte.

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen wich aus Minakos Mund und Ami schloss sich ihr an. „Ich glaube das Bett ruft mich.", zwinkerte Ami und Rei nickte: „Ich werde auch gehen, Bunny kannst du uns zeigen wo die Gästewäsche ist?"

„Uns auch?", fragte Michiru, Haruka wahr mittlerweile in ihren Arm am schlafen.

„Ich denke wir sollten alle schlafen!", stimmte Bunny zu und stand auf. „Ich werde euch alles zurecht legen!", mit diesen Worten war die Kriegerin des Mondes aus Setzunas Armen und aus dem Raum verschwunden.

In ihrer Abwesenheit versuchte Michiru die schlummernde Haruka zu wecken, was ihr auch gelang. „Ich werde sie schon mal ins Bett bringen, ich wünsch euch schöne Träume!", verabschiedete sich die Frau mit dem türkisenen Haar.

„Wir dir auch!", antworten die andern im Chor, als Bunny grade wieder kam. „So ihr habt alle frische Bettwäsche und ein Nachthemd, zum Glück habe ich so viele.", lachte sie verlegen.

Nach vielen „Guten Nacht" wünschen, waren nur noch Setzuna und Bunny übrig.

„Ich werde morgen hier aufräumen, lass uns schlafen gehen.", gähnte Bunny.  
"Du Bunny, ich möchte dir nicht zur last fallen, ich werde auf der Couch schlafen!", wandte sich Setzuna an Bunny, doch sie erntete einen strafenden Blick. „Nix da, ich lass dich nicht alleine, außerdem…" Bunny zuckte bei einen hellen Blitz von draußen zusammen, der Regen hatte ein Gewitter mir sich gebracht: „Habe ich Angst vor gewittern!"

Setzuna seufzte innerlich, da hatte grade ihr Verstand gesiegt, doch wie konnte sie diesen Augen widersprechen, so wurde sie ehe sie sich versah, die Treppen hoch gezogen.

Erst als sie die Zimmertür geschlossen hatte, lies Bunny die Hand von Setzuna los. Sie wollte einfach, das ihre Freundin bei ihr war und das nicht nur wegen des Gewitters. Seit Mamoru sie zum zweiten Mal alleine gelassen hatte, fühlte sie sich einsam. Sie erinnerte sich, damals nach den letzen schweren kämpfen mit Galaxia, hatte er ihr Versprochen sie nie wieder alleine zu lassen. Doch eine, wie er es nannte „Nie wieder kommende Chance" hatte sich ihm geboten. Bunny hatte eingewilligt, aber mehr weil er es wollte, ihr Herz hatte anderes gesprochen:  
"Lass mich nicht wieder alleine!"  
"Geh nicht fort"

Sie war Erwachsen, das hielt ihr Mamoru immer vor, wie sollte sie also entscheiden? Sie war kein Kind mehr, das man nicht alleine lassen konnte, sie lies ihn gehen…

Setzuna beobachtet Bunnys Gesichtszüge, zum ersten Mal an diesen Abend war sie Traurig und abwesend. Die dunkelhaarige atmete tief ein und stellte jedes Gefühl zurück: „Du vermisst ihn… nicht wahr?" Bunny die völlig in ihren Gedanken verloren war nickte. „Ja, aber…", doch sie brach ab, denn eigentlich wollte sie Setzuna damit nicht belasten. An dem heutigen Abend war ihr in Setzunas Augen etwas aufgefallen, Einsamkeit. Diese dunklen Augen waren so einsam, das Bunny dagegen glücklich sein sollte, doch sie fühlte sich seit langen nicht mehr erfüllt.

„Aber??", fragte Setzuna besorgt nach, doch Bunny schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu ihren Schrank. Sie kramte eine Weile und drehte sich lächelnd um: „Hier, das kannst du haben, ich denke es sollte gehen" Nickend nahm Setzuna sich das Rosa Hemd und fragte: „Wo kann ich mich umziehen?"  
"Hier, keine sorge ich schau dir schon nichts weg!", sagte Bunny völlig sorglos, als sie das Bett zurecht machte. Etwas verloren stand Setzuna mit dem Hemd da und schluckte Schwer.

Zum Glück war Bunny mit dem Bett beschäftigt, so nutze Setzuna die Schanze und löste die Träger ihres Kleides. Das schwarze Kleid glitt lautlos zu Boden.

Bunny hatte das Bett soweit fertig und drehte sich zur Kommode, sie wollte ihre Haare aus der Frisur lösen.

Ein heißes warmes Gefühl kroch durch alle Glieder der blonden Frau, als sie Setzuna erblickte. Diese wollte grade das Hemd anziehen, als sich Bunny umwandte. Etwas unbeholfen und hektisch zwängte sich nun in das schmale Hemd. „Auch das noch!", fluchte sie über ihr Herzklopfen hinweg, als sie mit den Kopf nicht durch den Kragen kam.

„Warte ich helfe dir!", lächelte Bunny, die sich endlich von dem schönen Anblick lösen konnte. Geschwind war sie bei ihrer Freundin und öffnete die oberen zwei Knöpfe.

Endlich konnte Setzuna ihren Kopf befreien und zog das Hemd runter. „Entschuldige, immer vergesse ich die Knöpfe auf zu machen, mir passiert das auch immer."

„Schon Ok…", winkte Setzuna ab und atmete tief durch. Als Bunny sich zur Kommode abwandte und ihr Welliges Haar aus der Hochsteckfrisur löste, tat es Setzuna ihr gleich. Jedoch war ihr kleiner Haarknoten viel schneller gelöst.

Bunny brauchte eine Weile um ihr Haar zu ordnen, sie nutze die Gelegenheit um über Setzuna nachzudenken. Was war das nur für eine Gefühl gewesen, zugegeben, der Anblick hatte sie überrascht. Die Haut von Setzuna war so Glatt und… Bunny schüttelte den kopf, was dachte sie da nur.

Setzuna stand einfach da, sie traute sich nicht zu rühren, erst als Bunny ihr Kleid öffnete, siegte ihr Verstand und sie drehte sich geschwind um. Die Blonde Frau zog das Rosa Kleid aus und hing es auf einen Bügel, dann wandte sie sich um und suchte ihr Nachthemd. Dabei viel ihr auf, das Setzuna sich zur anderen Seite des Zimmers gedreht hatte.

Bunny stockte einen Moment und griff dann nach ihrem Hemd. Fix zog sie es sich über und sprach: „Ich bin fertig, du kannst dich umdrehen, es sei den du schaust die Wand lieber an!"

Verlegen drehte sich die junge Frau um und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Geh du schon mal ins Bett, ich mache nur noch das Licht aus.", gluckste Bunny und war auch schon beim Lichtschalter. Setzuna tat wie ihr geheißen und setzte sich auf das Weiche Bett. Es war nicht sehr groß und das löste in ihr ein bedrückendes Gefühl aus, dieses wurde Intensiver, als das Licht erlischte. Draußen am Himmel zuckten immer noch Blitze und Bunny huschte schnell ins Bett.

Grade als sie die Decke über ihre Schultern zog, schaute sie verwundert zu Setzuna. Diese saß immer noch auf der Bettkante.

„Setzuna – San? Möchtest du im sitzen schlafen?", lächelte sie. Das hatte die Wächterin von Raum und Zeit aus ihrer starre gezogen. „Oh natürlich nicht!", antwortet sie und leget sich neben Bunny. Nun war sie so nah und wieder hatte Setzuna das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde zerspringen.

Als sei das nicht genug, kuschelte sich Bunny plötzlich an sie und legte die Decke über sie beide. Setzuna versuchte alles um ihren Atem flach und ruhig zu halten, es gelang ihr.

Bunny seufzte ganz leise wohlig, dieser süße Duft von Setzuna gab ihr das Gefühl wieder zu Leben. Helle Blitze Zuckten über den Dunklen Nachthimmel und rissen ihn auf, gefolgt von einem lauten Donner. Bunny schrie auf und ihr ganzer Körper zuckte zusammen.

Setzuna die keine Angst vor Gewittern hatte, erschreckte eher automatisch. Doch dann legte sie ihre Arme um Bunny und sprach ganz leise: „Hab keine Angst, ich beschütze dich, es ist nur ein Gewitter!"

Bunnys Augen weiteten sich, als in diese so angenehme Wärme eingehüllt wurde. Mamoru hatte immer gesagt, sie solle Erwachsen werden, nur Kinder hätten Angst vor Gewittern. Nie hatte er so etwas Liebevolles und Beruhigendes gesagt. Dabei waren es so schlichte Worte, mit so großer Wirkung. Bunny lehnte ihren Kopf auf Setzunas Brust und schloss ihre Augen. Da hörte sie das starke Herzklopfen von Setzuna, es war dasselbe Klopfen, wie das ihres eigenen Herzens.

„Setzuna?", hauchte sie fragend in die Dunkelheit.

„Mhm?", konnte diese nur erwidern, viel zu sehr waren ihr die Sinne entglitten, als Bunny sich so an sie gekuschelt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid… dass ich dir deinen ersten Kuss genommen habe!", flüsterte die blonde Frau Verlegen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Setzunas Hemd.

Diese zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz noch schneller schlug. Was sollte sie den sagen ohne sich zu verraten oder Bunny zu verletzen. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie niemand anders hätte küssen wollen.

„Nein, es muss dir nicht Leid tun, wirklich nicht!", hörte sie sich selber reden, doch ihre Stimme war schon weit entfernt und kaum Hörbar, das Blut rauschte durch ihre Ohren.

„Aber der erste Kuss sollte etwas ganz besonderes sein!", lehnte Bunny sich nun auf und sprach in einer sehr besorgten Tonlage, dabei suchte sie in der Dunkelheit nach Setzunas Augen.

„Er war etwas Besonderes!", unüberlegt hatte Setzuna ihren Gedanken ausgesprochen. Sie hielt die Luft an, die Stille die nun herrschte war unerträglich. Das einigste was sie hörte, war ihr Herz und das Blut, welches immer schneller durch ihren Körper rauschte.

Bunny hatte die Augen nach denen sie suchte gefunden, doch als sie hörte was Setzuna sagte, schaute sie sie nur noch mit großen Augen an. Lange rührte Bunny sich nicht, sie konnte nicht. Ja sie war noch ein Kind, sie wollte nie Erwachsen werden und sie begriff vieles nicht schnell, doch die Bedeutung dieser Worte, die verstand sie sehr wohl.

Erst als Setzunas Körper anfing zu Zittern, da wurde sie aus ihrer Stare gezogen. „Setzuna - Chan….", flüsterte sie leise, doch die regte sich nicht.

Bunny hielt nicht länger Still und setze sich leicht auf. Ihr Gesicht war nun genau über das von Setzuna. Ihre Augen waren so unsagbar traurig, warum war ihr das nie aufgefallen?

Die Wächterin der Zeit schaute nun genau in die Augen ihres Engels, obwohl es Dunkel war, konnte sie jede Faser ihrer Blauen Augen erkennen, sie brachen sich wie in einen Kaleidoskop. Sie war außerstande sich zu rühren. Die lange Einsamkeit und die Sehnsucht diesen Engel einfach nur in ihren Armen zu halten, forderten ihr Schicksal. Setzuna konnte sich gar nicht wehren, als ihr Körper anfing zu Zittern, der Schmerz aus ihren Herzen breitet sich unweigerlich aus. Als die ersten heißen Tränen nach Jahren ihren Weg suchten, schloss sie die Augen und drehte ihren Kopf weg. Sie wollte nicht das Bunny so sah, doch sie Konnte sich nicht wehren.

Bunny hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde zerreißen, als die sonst starke Kriegerin ihren Kopf zur Seite Wand. Sie fühlte wie der Körper unter sich von einem Weinkrampf erfasst wurde.

„Nein nicht hier, nicht jetzt.. BITTE!", flehte Setzunas innerstes, als sie fühlte wie ihr Bauch und ihr Herz sich verkrampften, doch ihr Herz lies keine Verbote mehr zu.

„Oh Setzuna!", hauchte Bunny leise und legte ihre Arme um ihre weinende Freundin, ganz sachte zog sie die junge Frau zu sich hoch, diese lies es einfach geschehen, den immer noch versuchte sie die Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Aber Setzuna begriff, das ihr Körper und ihr Herz etwas anderes forderten, so ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal.

Erst als sie ihre Arme um Bunny geschlungen hatte und ihren Kopf in deren Schoß vergraben hatte, gab sie dem Schmerz nach und weinte. Die Sailor Kriegerin hörte ihre eigene für sie verfremdete Stimme, wie sie schluchzte und nach Luft rang. Doch dann hörte sie Bunnys Stimme: „Schhhhh… alles ist Gut. Hab keine Angst, ich bin doch bei dir!" Dann strich eine Hand liebvoll durch ihr Haar. Es zeigte Wirkung, ganz langsam beruhigte sich Setzuna. Als sie sicher war, dass ihre Tränen versiegt waren, schaute sie auf. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber ihr fehlten einfach die Worte, da lächelte Bunny.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich für dich etwas besonderes bin und es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht eher bemerkt habe, Setzuna.", lächelte Bunny sie an, dann verwandelte sich ihr Lächeln in einen Ausdruck, den Setzuna nur von sich Selber kannte. Sehnsucht war es, die Setzuna sah, eine unbeschreibliche Sehnsucht, als Bunny sich ihr nährte und leise, ja fast verlegen sprach: „Bitte… bitte küss mich noch einmal…"  
Als diese Bitte so unschuldig und doch so fordernd an ihr Ohr drang, da fühlte Setzuna wie das Blut aus allen Gliedern entwich. Ihr Verstand versuchte sich zu wehren, doch ihr Herz hatte längst die Kontrolle übernommen. Zitternd hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf Bunnys Wange. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sie sich Bunny nährte, diese schloss ihre Augen. Diesmal wollte sie den Kuss genießen ihn fühlen und dann berührte Setzuna ihre Lippen. Wie ein Schmetterling, der mit den Flügeln schlug streifte Setzuna die Lippen ihres Engels.

Ganz Zärtlich küsste sie die Warmen süßen Lippen und Bunny erwiderte es, sie wollte mehr und aus Angst, Setzuna könnte zurück weichen, legte sie ihre Arme um die junge Frau.

Setzuna wollte nicht zurück weichen, jetzt da Bunny die Zärtlichkeit erwiderte. So legte auch sie ihre Arme um die blonde schöne Frau und lies sich mit ihr ins Land der Sinne sinken, welches der Kuss entfachte, der mittlerweile voller Leidenschaft war.

Diese Nacht sollte nur ihnen beiden gehören.


	3. Ein Anruf der alles verändert

Ein Anruf der alles ändert.

Nörgelnd zog Bunny sich die Decke über den Kopf, um den ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu entgehen. Doch es war zu spät, die hellen Strahlen hatten sie geweckt. Grade als sie knurrend das Bett verlassen wollte, entdeckte sie Setzuna. Bilder der letzen blitzen vor ihrem auf, leidenschaftliche und intime Bilder. Ein Lächeln begleitet von Röte schlich sich auf Bunnys Gesicht.

Ganz leise zog sich die Blonde Frau zu Setzuna herüber. Lächelnd betrachtete sie diese und strich ihr das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen...!", lächelten sie zum ersten Mal diese sonst so traurigen Roten Augen an. „Oh entschuldige habe ich dich geweckt?"

Setzuna schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein ich war schon wach!" für einen Moment betrachtet sie die junge Frau und sprach dann weiter: "Wie fühlst du dich??"

„Glücklicher als je zuvor!", antwortet Bunny schnell und es war die Wahrheit. Sie lehnte sich vor und berührte Setzunas Lippen, diese Seufzte. Grade als sich der Kuss zu erneuter Leidenschaft entfachte Klopfte es an Bunnys Tür und sie wurde aufgerissen.

Rei kam herein, von dem Geschen hatte sie nichts mitbekommen, da sie einen Moment gewartet hatte. Trotzdem sahen Bunny und Setzuna sehr verschreckt aus.

„Was ist?? Warum schaut ihr so, habe ich euch geweckt?? Alle sind schon wach, nur ihr beide nicht. Setzuna ich glaube Bunny hat keinen guten Einfluss auf dich!", doch Rei klang nicht biestig eher fröhlich. Plötzlich hielt sie Bunny das Telefon vor die Nase: „Hier, die liebe deines Lebens ist am Telefon."

Bunny war viel zu geschockt um auf irgendetwas was Rei sagte einzugehen. Doch als sie begriff wer am Telefon war, da griff sie hastig nach dem Hörer.

„Mamoru??"

„Oh Bunny, alles liebe zum Geburtstag!", hörte sie die so vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende und lies sie einfach alles vergessen. Er war wie immer, nicht tadelnd oder böse, sondern einfach lieb.

„Mamoru, warum hast du nicht angerufen, oh ich vermisse dich so!", seufzte Bunny. Sie bemerkte nicht, das Rei längst das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte so viel zu tun. Aber Bunny… ich vermisse dich, ich komme noch heute zurück."

Bunny schluchzte auf: „Du kommst heute?? Aber dein Studium.. Mamoru?? Meinetwegen?"

Setzuna griff nach ihrem Kleid, mit einen lächeln Richtung Bunny verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer und ging ins Bad.

Erst jetzt als Setzuna aus der Tür verschwand, mit einen Lächeln, das kein Lächeln war, schreckte Bunny auf und fragte fast motorisch: „Wann kommst du??"  
"Heute Abend, ich sitze bereits im Flugzeug, deswegen kann ich auch nicht lange telefonieren. Aber heute Abend werde ich nur für dich da sein! Ich freue mich auf dich!"

„Ich mich auch auf dich!", hörte sie sich sagen, ehe sie auflegte und hastig vom Bett rutschte. Schnell rannte sie in den Flur hinunter, unten im Erdgeschoss konnte sie die anderen hören. Als Bunny die Tür vom Badezimmer öffnen wollte, war sie verschlossen. Sachte klopfte sie an: „Setzuna, bitte mach die Tür auf!"

Zuerst tat sich nicht, doch dann klackte das Schloss um und Bunny öffnete die Tür.

Setzuna wollte nur aus dem Zimmer verschwinden, schon als sie Wach geworden war, da wusste sie, so würde es nie wieder sein. Doch das sie die Realität so schnell einholte, das verschnürte auch ihr das Herz.

Dann klopfte es an die Badezimmertür und als sie Bunnys süße Stimme vernahm, zuckte ihr ganzer Körper zusammen. Eine lange Weile überlegte sie einfach nicht zu reagieren, aber das erschien ihr nicht Klug, es war wohl die letzte Gelegenheit mit Bunny alleine zu reden.

Lautlos verschloss Bunny die Tür hinter sich und schaute auf. Setzuna stand in ihrem schwarzen Kleid vor dem Spiegel. Lange herrschte Stille. Grade als Bunny etwas sagen wollte, da drehte sich Setzuna zu ihr und lächelte leicht: „Freust du dich?"  
Sie lächelte auf eine weise die so unwirklich war, das Bunny schlucken musste. Die Frage war kein Vorwurf sondern eine ehrliche Frage die nach einer Antwort drängte.

Die blonde Frau ging zu ihr. Es dauerte lange bis sie wagte Setzuna in die Augen zu schauen: „Es tut mir leid!"

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, ich weiß ich bin nicht dein Schicksal!", Setzuna vielen diese Worte nicht einmal schwer, den es war die Wahrheit, außerdem war alles in ihr gestorben, in dem Moment als sie Bunny die Worte „Mamoru" sagen hörte.

Bunny hingegen schluchzte auf, dicke Tränen tropften auf die Weiße Matte unter ihr. „Oh Setzuna, wie konnte ich dir das antun… ich…. ich!", weinend warf sie sich ihrer Freundin in die Arme.

Ganz langsam zog das schluchzen von Bunny Setzuna aus ihrer eigenen Traurigkeit. „Oh Bunny, bitte weine nicht meinetwegen", seufzte sie leise und legte ihre Arme um den zierlichen Körper der jungen Frau.

„Hör mir zu Bunny. Ich liebe dich seit dem ich denken kann und nie hätte ich nur gewagt zu träumen, das ich dir näher sein werde als eine kurze Umarmung. Die letzte Nacht, ich werde sie immer bei mir tragen und ich werde immer für dich da sein."  
Bunny schluckte und schaute auf, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Damit wollte sie sich nicht abfinden. Es konnte nicht ihr Schicksal sein, doch etwas in ihr wusste, dass es das war. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie sich nicht freut, dass ihr Mamoru wieder kam. Er mochte oft ein Tollpatsch in Gefühlsdingen sein und sie immer ermahnen, dass sie Erwachsen zu sein hat. Doch sie wusste genau er liebte sie und würde sie auf Händen tragen.

All diese Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf, als sie in die Traurigen Augen der Kriegerin der Zeit schaute. Zu gerne hätte sie einfach ihre Hand genommen und wäre fort gelaufen. Weit weg, zu einen anderen Ort in eine andere Zeit. Wo sie nicht an Pflichten und eine Vergangenheit gebunden war.

Keiner der beiden wusste wie lange sie da gestanden hatten und sich einfach angeschaut hatten.

Doch ein unsanftes klopfen zog beide aus ihrer Starre. "Hey ihr Langschläfer, nun macht mal hin. Wir wollen alle zusammen zum Flughafen um Bunnys große Liebe abzuholen!", es war abermals Rei. "Ja ja… wir kommen!", antwortet Bunny mechanisch.

Setzuna hatte schnell nach ihren Sachen gegriffen und zog sie an. Das Schwarze kleid viel immer noch wie eine Zweite Haut an ihr herab.  
Die junge Frau wollte sich schnell an Bunny vorbei mogeln um weiteren Worten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch eine Hand hielt sie sanft fest. "Nein .. nicht. Nur einen Moment... bitte."  
Wie nur könnte sie dieser bitte widerstehen? So wandte sich die dunkelhaarige zu Bunny um.

Liebevoll legte Bunny ihre Hand auf Setzunas Wange. "Ich werde es auch nie vergessen und ich danke dir für all deine Liebe. Ich wünschte ich könnte mit dir fortlaufen."  
Ohne das Setzuna etwas erwidern konnte, küsste Bunny ihre Freundin zärtlich und lang. Es war ein merkwürdiger Kuss, den beide wussten es würde der letzte sein. Keiner wollte ihn lösen und besonders Setzuna kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Als sie sich endlich lösten, verschwand Bunny so schnell aus dem Bad, als wollte sie vor etwas fliehen und das tat sie auch. Setzuna die ihre Hand nach Bunny ausgestreckt hatte griff ins nichts und sackte zu Boden, ihr Herz schmerzte unerträglich, doch nie wieder würde sie ihren Gefühlen freien lauf lassen und so saß sie einfach da und umklammerte ihren Körper, bis der Schmerz nachließ. Er ließ nicht nach, aber er wurde schwächer.

Wie eine Bittere Medizin, die einen bleibenden Nachgeschmack hinterließ. Bunny kehrte nicht zurück in das kleine Badezimmer und Setzuna blieb einfach auf den Kalten fliesen sitzen. Sie wünschte sich weit fort von allen. Doch ihr Wunsch wurde nicht erfüllt, ein klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es war Michiru, die Junge Frau hatte sich sorgen um ihre Freundin gemacht.

„Setzuna, was machst du den so lange da drin? Wir wollen los!", die Stimme der Frau mir den türkisen Haaren klang sehr besorgt. Bevor sie jedoch die Klinke der Tür hinabdrückte antwortete Setzuna: „Ich komme gleich, mir ist ein bisschen schlecht. Es ist nichts schlimmes, mach dir keine sorgen."  
Michiru wusste das Setzuna nicht die Wahrheit sagte, das spürte sie, doch sie gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden und ging zu den anderen.

Jede Phase in Setzunas Körper wollte nicht mit zum Flughafen, doch was sollte sie sagen. Mechanisch stand sie auf und schaute in den Spiegel, ihre Augen hatten den letzten Glanz verloren, aber was machte das schon.

Im Wohnzimmer war ein reges Treiben, die Mädchen hatten die Spuren der Party beseitigt und alles war wie immer.

Als Setzuna in den großen Raum kam, war es Haruka die ihr zugrinste. „Na Prinzessin, ausgeschlafen?" Michiru verpasste ihrer Freundin einen unsanften Schlag in die Seite.

„Hey womit habe ich das verdient?", fragte sie Michiru und hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle. „Weil du nicht immer so frech sein sollst… ah und widerspreche mir nicht!", sprach sie und drückte Haruka beschwichtigend einen Finger auf die Lippen. Diese lächelte nun, wie könnte sie jemals ihrer Geliebten widersprechen.

Bunny beobachtete Setzuna mit traurigen Augen. Ihr Gewissen und eine starke Sehnsucht wollten einfach zu ihr rennen, doch sie konnte nicht, sie durfte nicht.  
Wie kleine Nadeln trafen sie die traurigen blauen Augen, die junge Frau wandte sich ab und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Als hätte sie damit das Kommando gegeben, öffnete Makoto die Tür.

„Dann lasst uns mal Bunnys liebsten abholen.", kündigte Rei an und sie machten sich auf dem Weg. Es war genügend Zeit um zu Fuß zum Flughafen zu gehen. Alle waren sich einig, dass das alle Wach rüttelte und eine angenehme Abwechslung war.

Setzuna lief hinter der großen Gruppe und beobachtete sie, als Bunny sich zurückfallen lies und sich bei ihr am Arm einharkte. Sie schmiegte sich ganz ohne Angst vor Konsequenzen an und flüsterte leise zu der einsamen Kriegerin:  
"Ich möchte dass du glücklich bist. Ich möchte… bei dir sein… Setzuna.. warum kann ich das nicht."

Jedes Wort und diese unbeschreiblich traurige Stimme ihrer Prinzessin lies Setzuna seufzen. Es war ein trauriges und resignierendes seufzen.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte mit dir fort gehen. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher… aber ich bin nicht dein Schicksal. Ich… „ sie schluckte schwer und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „... Ich bin glücklich, weil ich dich beschützen darf und wenn du glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch."  
Auch wenn Setzuna sich in diesen Augenblick alles andere als glücklich fühlte, so war es doch die Wahrheit, die sie sprach. Sie wollte nur ihre Prinzessin beschützen und ihr Leben für sie geben. Die blonde junge Frau schaute zu ihrer Freundin auf und schluckt die Tränen herunter:

„Du bist … so unbeschreiblich, du hast mehr verdient…!"

„Ich habe alles was ich brauche… glaub mir und jetzt lächle. Mamoru würde sich wundern, wenn du nicht lächeln würdest!", munterte Setzuna ihren Engel auf und schaute auf das Gebäude vor ihr. Sie waren mittlerweile am Flughafen angekommen und das hieß, das sich Bunny von Setzuna lösen musste…..


	4. Ein gebrochenes Versprechen

Ein gebrochenes Versprechen

Setzuna wandte sich ab, als Bunny freudestrahlend ihren Mamoru in die Arme viel.

Die anderen Mädchen jedoch klatschten und das paar lief Rot an, keiner bemerkte das Setzuna verschwunden war, nicht einmal Bunny.

„Nun ist unsere Bunny wieder glücklich nicht war?", lächelte Minako ihre Freundin an und streichelte ihr durch das blonde Haar. „Oh ja und wie!!!"

Die Mädchen lachten und das sanfte fröhliche Lachen trugen die hellen Wände zu Setzuna, diese lehnte in der Ferne an einer Säule. Ihre roten Augen beobachteten einfach das Schauspiel, sie wollte das Bild einschließen und nie vergessen, so wie die letzte Nacht.

Lächelnd schloss sie ihre Augen. „Lass mich zurück, ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht.", flüsterte sie leise. Doch kaum waren die Worte über ihre Lippen gekommen, da hielt die Zeit an. Der Wind stand Stil und jede Person im Umkreis war in seiner Bewegung eingefroren.

Jeder außer sieben Frauen und ein Mann.

Michiru drehte sich als erste suchend um und erblickte Setzuna. „Setzuna… hast du die Zeit angehalten….", in ihrer Stimme schwang eine panische Angst. Auch Haruka rannte hastig zu ihr herüber.

„Nein….", antwortete Setzuna ruhig, „nicht ich… aber ich muss zurück…!"

„WAS!?... Nein.", wurde sie von sieben Stimmen unterbrochen. Bunny hatte sich schon längst von Mamoru gelöst, sie rannte durch die große Halle und umging jedes Hindernis.

„Setzuna nein, dass lasse ich nicht zu!", schluchzte sie und nun rannten doch Tränen an ihren Wangen herab.

Setzuna schüttelte den Kopf und sprach mit gebrochener aber fester Stimme: „Nun weine doch nicht. Ich muss fort. Ich werde euch sehr vermissen, aber der Tag musste kommen."  
Das war eine Lüge, sie hatte selber beschlossen diese Welt zu verlassen und nie wieder zurück zu kehren. Sie sah das als beste Lösung an, für sich und vor allem für Bunny an.

Hinter Setzuna verschwand die Halle und der so vertraure Violette Nebel kroch über den kalten Marmor Boden.

„NEIN…. Du hast es versprochen!", schrie Bunny und lies sich schwer atmend in Setzunas Arme fallen, es war ihre egal, dass alle sie hörten und sie sahen.

„Du hast mir versprochen immer bei mir zu sein. Du darfst nicht gehen, ich lass dich nicht gehen. Setzuna ich liebe dich, ich brauche dich."

Die Augen der Wächterin zu Raum und zeit weiteten sich. Niemals hätte sie mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet, doch nun war es zu spät. Einmal die Formel ausgesprochen gab es kein zurück mehr. Sie streichelte zärtlich über Bunnys Haare und Tränen tropften von ihrem traurigen Gesicht herab. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht zurück... nicht mehr. Es ist besser für uns beide. Bitte sei nicht traurig.", mit diesen Worten hob sie Bunnys Kopf an und küsste sie zärtlich auf die zitternden Lippen. Deutlich war zu hören wie Mamoru die Luft scharf einatmete.

Michiru vergrub ihren Kopf weinend an Harukas Schulter, sie hatte es geahnt, doch nur geahnt, niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass es so enden würde.

Bunny bekam von all dem geschehen um sich herum nichts mit, sie legte ihre Arme wie ein ertrinkender um Setzuna und erwiderte den Kuss. Sie glaubte wenn sie ihn einfach nicht löste, dann würde er nie enden und Setzuna könnte nicht fort. Doch es war Setzuna die sich von dem Kuss und aus der Umarmung löste.

„Verzeih mir…", flüsterte sie und schaute dann zu Michiru und Haruka. „Es tut mir leid dass ich davon laufe, verzeiht mir.", eigentlich wollte sie auch Mamoru um Verzeihung bitten, doch als sie ihn anschaute verlor sie jeden Mut.

„Lebt wohl!"

Die dunkle Stimme der erwachsenen Frau verklang unwirklich in den Schritten der Menschen um sie herum. Setzuna war verschwunden und die Zeit lief weiter so als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Bunny sackte auf den harten Marmor Boden und weinte. Es war nicht Mamoru der sie hoch hob. Haruka und Michiru hatten versucht Bunny aus ihrer Trance zu wecken, doch sie wollte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Also hatte die junge Sportlerin sie einfach hochgehoben, als sie sich umsah, stellte sie fest, dass Mamoru verschwunden war.

„Wir nehmen Bunny mit zu uns, ich glaube ihr solltet nach Mamoru sehen…", sprach Haruka zu Rei, sie schien als einzige die Situation klar erfasst zu haben.

Nickend wandte sich Rei ab, ihre Gedanken waren völlig durcheinander, wie ihre Gefühle. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da eben gesehen hatte.

Das letzte was Setzuna gesehen hatte waren Bunnys Augen und diesen Blick würde sie nie wieder vergessen.

Weinend brach sie vor dem großen Tor zu Raum und Zeit zusammen. Die Stille wurde von ihren schluchzen zerschnitten und sie flüsterte leise, mit dem wissen das es ungehört blieb: „Ich liebe dich auch!"

Michiru schaute genau wie Haruka sehr besorgt auf ihre Prinzessin. Den ganzen Weg über hatte sie nicht ein Wort gesprochen.

Zärtlich strich sie über Bunnys Wange. „Hey möchtest du einen Tee?

Bunny schaute Michiru an, dann schaute sie sich um, sie wusste gar nicht wo sie war. Ihr fragender Blick wurde beantwortet. „Du bist bei uns… keine sorge!", antwortete Haruka sanft, sie stand unmittelbar hinter Michiru.

„Setzuna… sie ist weg?", fragte Bunny obwohl sie die Antwort kannte. Michiru nickte traurig. Die Augen von Bunny füllten sich wieder mir Tränen und sie wurde von Michiru in den Arm genommen. „Ruhig, es wird alles gut… du wirst sehen. Möchtest du uns sagen was passiert ist?", wagte die Meeres Kriegerin vorsichtig zu fragen.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber Bunny wusste sie konnte den beiden vertrauen, wenn sie jemand in der Situation vertrauen konnte dann Haruka und Michiru.

An Michiru gelehnt begann sie von der letzen Nacht zu erzählen. Eine verräterische röte schlich auf ihre Wangen, als sie an die zärtlichen Küsse und Berührungen von Setzuna dachte.

Niemals hatte Mamoru sie auf diese Weise geliebt.

„Es ist nicht fair, nur weil wir unsere Zukunft kennen, dass ich nicht bei ihr sein darf. Ich …liebe sie… mehr als ich Mamoru liebe.", die letzten Worte flüsterte sie leise, als seien sie verboten.   
Besorgt schaute Michiru zu ihrer Freundin, diese schaute nicht weniger besorgt. Beide wussten um die Pflicht der Prinzessin, aber das Freundschaftliche Gefühl zu ihr und Setzuna überwog jede Vernunft als Haruka sprach: „Wenn du sie so sehr liebst und sie dich, dann seit ihr vielleicht für einander bestimmt… Setzuna selber hatte damals gesagt, das die Zukunft sich noch verändern kann."

Bunny schaute auf, sie schaute Haruka unergründlich an und dann lächelte sie: „Haruka danke… ich… ich kann ich euch etwas fragen."

„Aber alles was du möchtest!", lächelte Michiru und strich ihr über das blonde Haar.

„Ich möchte zum Tor, ich möchte zu ihr… würdet ihr mir helfen.", hoffnungsvoll schaute sie von Michiru zu Haruka. Die beiden Kriegerinnen hatten sich nur kurz angeschaut und Haruka antwortete für beide: „Das ist doch keine Frage! Natürlich helfen wir dir, aber wir möchten, das du dich erst einmal ausruhst… ich weiß das du sofort los möchtest. Aber zuerst ruh dich aus und esse was. In der Zeit werden Michiru und ich uns einen Weg überlegen, versprochen."

Bunny wollte zwar sofort aufbrechen, aber da sie den Weg nicht wusste und auch nicht auf die Hilfe ihrer beiden Freundinnen verzichten wollte, willigte sie ein.

Michiru hatte Bunny in Setzunas Zimmer gebracht und sie auf ihren Wunsch alleine gelassen.

Andächtig strich Bunny über die Möbel und sprach dann leise: „Ich verspreche dir… ich werde dich zurückholen und mit dir zusammen sein."


	5. Am Tor zu Raum und Zeit

Am Tor zu Raum und Zeit.

Rei klopfte sachte an die Tür zu Mamorus Apartment. Sie und die anderen hatten einstimmig beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, wenn nur eine zu Mamoru ging.

Kein Laut war von der anderen Seite der Tür zu hören, doch Rei wusste, dass er zuhause war.

„Mamoru ich bin es Rei, bitte mach die Tür auf! Ich weiß das du da bist."

Endlich nach einer Ewigkeit öffnete sich die Tür ein Spalt. Rei ergriff die Initiative und öffnete die Tür. Sie sah den Schatten von Mamoru im Wohnzimmer verschwinden. Leise verschloss die Priesterin die Tür und ging in das dunkle Wohnzimmer. Als sie ihre Hand auf den Lichtschalter legte hörte sie Mamorus Stimme: „Bitte lass das Licht aus."

Ihre Hand glitt von dem Lichtschalter und sie schaute sich in dem wenig beleuchteten Raum um. Mamoru saß auf dem Sofa, seine Hand umschloss ein unberührtes Glas Rotwein.

„Wie lange geht das mit den beiden schon?", fragte er abwesend, aber Rei war überrascht über die klare Stimme. Er wirkte nicht verletzt. Zumindest nicht in seinen Gefühlen, er klang wie ein Kind dem man sein Spielzeug genommen hatte.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, wir waren genauso überrascht wie du Mamoru.", antwortete Rei und setzte sich neben Mamoru auf das kleine Sofa. Sie griff nach dem Glas Rotwein und konnte es ohne Widerstand aus Mamorus Hand lösen.

„Weist du…", sprach er und schaute auf die Oberfläche des roten Getränks.

„Ich wollte gar nicht wiederkommen. Ich habe Bunny nicht wirklich vermisst. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Bunny. Aber nicht so wie sie es verdient hätte, eher wie ein Bruder seine Schwester liebt. Viel zu lange und zu sehr stört mich ihre Kindlichkeit. Ich brauche eine Frau, eine die weiß was sie will."  
Als er das sagte schaute er Rei in die Augen und diese konnte nicht anders als Rot zu werden.

Die junge Frau müsste lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie Mamoru nicht anziehend fand. Immerhin war sie vor langer Zeit mit ihm zusammen gewesen.

Verwirrung machte sich in Rei breit, als der Mann vor ihr den Blick nicht löste. Liebte Bunny Setzuna wirklich? Oh doch das tat sie, sie hatte den Kuss gesehen.

Rei lächelte und sprach. „Ich glaube nicht nur Bunny bekommt ihr Happy End."  
Mit diesen Worten lehnte sie sich vor und küsste den Mann, dem sie zuerst ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Ihr Kuss wurde mit Leidenschaft erwidert.

Bunny wachte in dem Bett ihrer Liebsten auf. Ihre Hand glitt über das weiße Bettlacken und sie drehte sich seufzend um. Ruckartig schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Hastig zog sie sich ihre Kleidung über und rannte die kleine Wendeltreppe des Hauses hinab.

Schnell fand sie Haruka und Michiru in der Küche, die sich erstaunt umschauten.

„Bunny bist du schon wach?", fragte Haruka und stand auf.

„Ja ich bin nicht mehr müde, wirklich. Können wir gehen?", fragte sie nervös und blickte ihre Freundinnen an.  
Michiru war es die zum Kühlschrank ging und antwortete: „Ja, aber vorher iss etwas. Wir erklären dir dabei wie wir zum Tor gelangen.

Bunny willigte ein und setzte sich an den runden Tisch. Sie war gerührt von der Führsorge der beiden. Haruka brachte ihr frischen Tee und Michiru stellte allerlei Köstlichkeiten auf den Tisch.

„Wir haben nur eine Möglichkeit zu Setzuna zu gelangen, da keiner von uns einen Zeitschlüssel besitzt, der Teletransport. Aber! Es ist gefährlich, wir müssen uns absolut konzentrieren… sonst landen wir nicht bei Setzuna, sondern in einer der Zeitschleifen."  
Bunny blickte von ihren Brötchen auf und schaute besorgt. „Ihr wollt das Risiko eingehen?"

Haruka nickte lächelnd: „Wir haben keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr einander liebt. Wir werden es schaffen."

Die junge Sportlerin konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sie plötzlich in einer Umarmung gefangen war.

„Haruka danke, ich werde euch das niemals vergessen.", schluchzte Bunny und sprang dann zu Michiru hinüber um diese zu umarmen.

Michiru legte ihre arme um die junge Prinzessin und lächelte zu Haruka. „Du brauchst uns nicht zu danken."

Nach einen ausgiebigen Frühstück machten sich die drei Frauen auf den Weg. Sie standen im Garten, dort konnte sie niemand sehen, denn das Haus von Haruka, Michiru und Setzuna war weit abgelegen.

Sie verwandelten sich und schauten einander sicher an. Haruka griff nach Michirus und Bunnys Hand. Michiru hingegen griff nach der Hand von Bunny.

„Ihr müsst euch auf Setzuna konzentrieren! Denkt an nichts anderes als an sie.", sprach Haruka und schloss die Augen.

Für Bunny war das nicht schwer, jeder Gedanke, jedes Gefühl kreiste um Setzuna.

Michirus Stimme erklang und Bunny fühlte eine alt bekannte Energie, die sie umschloss.

„Führe uns zum Tor von Raum und Zeit. Führe und beschütze uns!"

Ein helles Licht umschloss die Drei und sie verschwanden.

Setzuna stand bewegungslos vor dem großen geschlossenen Tor. Ihre Gedanken waren jede Minute bei Bunny. Was sie wohl grade machte? Die Kriegerin hoffte das Mamoru ihr verzeihen konnte. Obwohl sie völlig in ihren Gedanken verloren war, entging ihr nicht die Raumzeitverschiebung und das Licht hinter ihr.

Sailor Pluto hob ihr Granatzepter in die Luft und sprach: „Wer ist da? Dieser Ort ist verboten und der Aufenthalt hier wird mit dem Tot bestraft!"

„Der Spruch wird alt, du solltest dir etwas neues ausdenken!", neckte sie Haruka, die aus dem Nebel trat. Der Stab fiel fassungslos zu Boden und Setzuna sprach überrascht:

„Wie kommst du her?"

„Mit uns!", antwortete Michiru und hinter ihr tauchte Bunny auf. Setzuna konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben. Zitternd schritt Bunny auf Setzuna zu und dann rannte sie einfach los und rannte Setzuna förmlich um. Diese fing ihre Prinzessin auf und umschlang sie in einer innigen Umarmung.

„Bunny… oh Bunny, was machst du hier."  
Bunny die ihr Gesicht liebvoll an Setzuna schmiegte lächelte und sprach: „Ich hole dich zurück. Setzuna ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein."

Liebevoll küsste Setzuna die Wange ihrer geliebten und schaute zu Haruka und Michiru. Diese lächelten Setzuna einfach nur an. Besonders Michiru freute sich für ihre Freundin.

„Aber ich kann nicht gehen, ich möchte… ich möchte bei dir sein… aber ich darf nicht…", antwortete Setzuna nun tief traurig.

„Wer sagt das?", fragte Bunny mit einem Lächeln, dass Setzuna irritierte.

„Das Gesetzt?", antwortete Setzuna unsicher und verwirt. „Dummkopf, ich bin das Gesetzt.", lachte Bunny und als sie das sprach umschloss sie ein weißes warmes Licht. Das Licht blendete Setzuna nicht und ihr Herz schlug unbeschreiblich schnell als Bunny sich in Prinzessin Serenity verwandelte.

Das perlweiße Kleid schmiegte sich um den markelosen Körper der Prinzessin, das goldene unendlich lange Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht, welches Setzuna anlächelte.

„Ich spreche dich von deiner Pflicht frei und du darfst auf die Erde zurückkehren, zu den Menschen den du liebst. Sag mir wer wird diese glückliche Person sein?"

„Du!", mehr konnte Setzuna nicht sagen den zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben war sie wirklich glücklich und lachte. Sie zog Bunny zu sich und lächelte sie verliebt an. „Du und niemand anderes. Ich liebe dich auch Bunny, mein Engel!"  
Mit diesen Worten küsste sie die zarten rosa Lippen und ehe sich die Freunde versahen standen alle vier im Garten des Hauses von Haruka, Michiru und Setzuna.


End file.
